Talk:Absolute Virtue/Developer Strategy
Hi there, I just wanted to let you guys know that there were a few lines of dialogue missed. I added them, and I also noticed you left out two names that appeared in the video. Deiton (The person video taping) and Olala (A mage of some sort, has the ability to cast Cure III) were a part of the video and even if they played small roles in the video, who is to say they didn't play larger roles off-camera? I think they should have their names added to the main page. 21:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for adding those few lines that I missed. It looks like they were as the screen was almost black =P I added those 2 names that you mentioned. If you notice any other errors please feel free to correct them. -- 19:08, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::Not a problem, I added an additional line to the JoL section and did some minor editing where the links were broken. Overall, great job on the copying. I know when I did it, it took about 2 hours to get all the minor errors right. But even with all that time spent, I still missed a few little things ^^". Sometimes it just takes an outside perspective and that's what the Wiki is for ^^b. 23:32, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::Thanks for taking care of that for me ^^ I knew there were probably some mistakes, and was going to take a closer look at it tomorrow. Got burnt out from messing with it after spending so much time on it lol. Thanks again =P-- 05:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) JoL I added the chat log information for JoL. I figure SE must of shown us that information for some reason. -- 22:11, 13 February 2008 (EST) "This new scene might actually be the previous day because the icon looks like Iceday." :"Camera blacks out @ Iceday 12:12 : :Video ends showing Absolute Virtue defeated" Looks like lightsday to me, which is both right after lightningsday and matches the spells being cast on AV at the time (dia). --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 03:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Ends on Lightsday or Iceday? Looks like lightsday to me, not due to the fact that the icon near the clock, but due to a whm doing cure III for 240 near the end. soft cap is 180. i would like to point somthing out, Are you saying they where there for over 2hrs??? I think not, It probably ended on Lightnigs Day.... ~shadowlina~ Zoom Ins I watch the video and wrote all the text down and for each zoome in AV 2hrs when someone else 2hrs. The day cycles bc they use multiple times tring to show us that if we kill without 2hrs might make the fight alot easier. I did not see from video AV 2hr withut seeing someone else 2hr right before or right after. Did anyone catch the PLD 2hr twice? Elmaulle uses invincible 2:19, and Elmaulle uses invincible 2:55. I really hope they had a COR... or uh oh, SE lied!? no ways! Japanese Chat Log I added the info for the Japanese Log, and the translation, feel free to make it prettier, as, right now it's all in black D: Also, because of the nature of how the day is represented in the Japanese version of the game, I can safely assume that it is Iceday and Lightningsday only. As in their version of the game, they have the characters, of Ice and Lightning over the coloured circle on their compass. Also, Olala is a WHM, as in the Japanese version, he casted Reraise III, I will fix that up in the table. --Rufusruferson 10:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC)